


To the Moon and Stars

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, But definitely would lead to it when they are adults, Gen, I just want them to be happy, No Romance, This is just adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Ignis loves Noctis and I will fight anyone who says otherwise, these two fucking love each other so much it makes me sick, you can easily read this completely as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on the relationship between Ignis and Noctis as small children.Tooth-rotting fluff.





	1. Moogles

**Author's Note:**

> I started up a bit of a series on Tumblr about my baby!Ignoct headcanons and I figured I would just throw them up here as well!

When Ignis was five years old, scared and alone in a new world with only the knowledge that his parents were gone and he could never go home, a little boy came to him. He said nothing, but instead took Ignis by the hand and brought him to his playroom. 

There were so many toys, yet the prince ignored them all….

 But there was one, a little moogle missing half a wing and an eye that was held on only by a single black thread, that the boy pushed into his arms. His eyes were big and sad, but he smiled.

A gift to a big boy from a dying mother. A promise from one little broken boy to another. A kindness that didn’t need words.

Ignis kept the moogle with him. 

Always. 


	2. Wegawia

The first time the Crown Prince goes missing, the entire Citadel is torn apart. Rushing Kingsglaive, panicking staff, a Shield who is barely able to hold the King from falling to pieces. It’s only a few weeks since the loss of the Queen and Noctis…

Noctis is missing.

Vanished without a trace.

They ignore the little boy with the glasses. If they had noticed him, they would have seen the petulant frown as he takes off his glasses, rubbing them on the corner of his jacket. He walks with determination through the Citadel, down the stairs and through the throngs of adults.

He finds his way to the KIng’s personal parking garage and to the black car Noct always calls the “Wegawia." 

And there he is, curled up like a cat on the black leather with his tear-stained cheeks stuck to the leather, a soft song playing from the radio like a lullaby.

Ignis knows that the adults are worried, but Noct looks…

Instead of getting an adult like he knows he should, Ignis crawls in next to Noct and closes the door.

Cor finds them sleeping an hour later. He snaps a picture, sending it to the King, 

Regis keeps it.


	3. Carbuncle

After Noctis is attacked by the Marilith, things are touch and go for days. 

He hasn’t woken, and Ignis… Ignis doesn’t know what to do. Ignis, who has been told it is his duty to protect Noctis, can only stand at the foot of his bed as the healers and doctors try to wake him up. 

Nothing. 

The King has taken to sleeping in the chair next to the bed, a constant vigil that casts dawn to twilight and back. Carbuncle rests on the bedside, the little wooden figurine standing watch over Noctis…

But once the King has fallen asleep and the Citadel becomes silent, Ignis crawls into the bed next to Noct, careful not to put pressure on his back. His skin’s cold and clammy, and Ignis can only hope that his breath whispered across Noctis’s face can keep him warm.

When he wakes, there is always a blanket draped over him. 

Sometimes the little Carbuncle figurine is tucked in the palm of his hand and he prays to anyone who is listening for Noctis to be safe.

And Ignis waits.


	4. Scar

The first time they fight, Ignis is seven and Noctis won’t stop screaming for his father.

Ignis shouldn’t be mad; he knows that Noctis is scared and in pain and there’s nothing Ignis can do about it. There are tiny welts popping and blistering on his hands, and Ignis isn’t faring much better. The pot of tea is on its side, contents splattered across the wooden table. There’s a crack in the pot and Ignis knows how much trouble he will be in soon. The King loved that teapot…

But Noctis just had to have it.

And Ignis is angry because Noctis won’t stop crying and screaming and Ignis can feel nothing but the pain lacing through his arm. When Noctis goes to grab for it, Ignis doesn’t mean to hit him.

But he does.

And the sudden stillness, the silence, is so much worse than the cries. And then the blood trickles down Noct’s chin.

It isn’t Noctis who breaks into sobs, but Ignis. And it isn’t Ignis who comforts, but Noctis.

There’s a small scar on the bottom left corner of Noctis’s chin. If one isn’t looking for it, it’s easy enough to miss. Even Noctis forgets it’s there.

Ignis doesn’t.


	5. Nose

Ignis was six years old when he broke his nose.

It was the steps up to the King’s throne. He and Noctis were playing, running and jumping up and down, weaving through the councillors and the Crownsguard. Ignis knew better than to play so rough, but it was one of the few days that Noctis had felt strong enough to run around since his terrible bout of the flu. He wanted to spend the day with Noctis, to get his friend to feel a little better.

His foot caught on the third marble step and he tumbled down, his glasses flying off as his face hit the ground. Ignis didn’t even know what hit him.

He didn’t even have time to cry before Noctis was screaming his name and running over to him, hand on Ignis’s face as bright bluish purple magic emanated from his fingertips. It couldn’t have possibly been accidental magic of the Kings, not when Noctis looked so determined.

It was the first time Noctis managed to use the magic inside his blood on his own accord.

Ignis’s nose, though… The bump on the bridge only became more pronounced as Ignis got older, but he never hid it. He was proud of it. He didn’t even mind when Noctis would lay his lips against the perfectly imperfect mistake.


	6. Frogs

On the contrary to what some may think, Noctis’s hatred of vegetables and anything green was not something he was born with. It was, in fact, something cultivated over a summer afternoon when Noctis was almost four years old.

It was a muggy day and they were playing in the small pond just to the east of the Citadel, hidden within the thick bramble of trees from anyone curious to look. Ignis had rolled up his sleeves and taken the time to remove his shoes and socks, his shorts staying pleasantly above his knees. Noctis, though….. Noctis had squatted himself right into the middle of the water with a plop, giggling as the water splashed around him.

What had caught his eye, Ignis noted after he managed to clear the mud from his glasses, was a little frog no bigger than Ignis’s fist. Noctis was holding it cupped between both hands as his legs kicked out around him. He squealed out a laugh as the frog tried to jump, tickling against his hand.

“Iggy! Nom noms!”

Ignis wasn’t quick enough, however, to know what Noctis was planning. In fact, for a moment there was laughter as Noctis tried to cover his mouth—except that wasn’t what Noctis was trying to do at all.

For, you see, only a few nights prior Lady Quina, the Citadel’s main chef, had created a special lunch for Noctis that had quite a likeness to frogs.

Needless to say, Noctis never could look at anything green the same away again.

And frogs? 

Well… such traumas certainly never quite go away.


	7. Salve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entry for Day 7 of Ignoct week. The theme was "scars".

The first time Ignis saw Noctis's wounds was after the fever broke and his friend awoke from weeks of dreaming. **  
**

"No! Wait—stop! It hurts!"

A scream.

He had expected that the doctors would have finished cleaning the gash across Noctis's back. It always caused so much pain, and Ignis wanted to read a story to Noctis to help sooth away the feeling of agony. He would have to lay curled up on his stomach or his side, and Ignis found himself more often than not climbing into the bed next to his friend after the doctors left to whisper stories into his ear.

But the doctor was still there, with his fingers slowly spreading salve across Noctis's back. Except...

It didn't look like human skin. It was gnarled and angry, a mix of reds and browns, a dash of blue and purple surrounded by gore. The scars would be... Ignis couldn't bear to think of what they would look like.

Ignis couldn't help the gasp, and the moment it left his mouth he regretted it.

Ignis looked at Noctis's shaking hands, his solemn face half-buried into the pillow. There was just the slightest pout to his mouth and Ignis could see the tears welling in his eyes. The color had slowly returned to Noctis's face since he woke after the Marilith attack, but it was gone now.

Ignis steeled himself, white-knuckling the book for a moment before gathering the courage to come forward. He put the book down on the edge of the bed and, with steadier hands than he thought possible, reached out for the salve.

The doctor showed him how to apply the medicine to Noctis's back, and it was easier for Noctis.

Smaller, gentler hands...

But the true magic was the soft, encouraging whisper of stories that could whisk Noctis into a world where pain was dulled and he could grow strong.

When they were older and their positions were reversed, it was Noctis who spread salve across Ignis's broken skin. He whispered stories in the darkness, and it gave Ignis light.

They were meant to care for one another, and always would.


	8. Paintings

Ignis, at the tender age of seven, became the world's youngest painting forger. 

It wasn't the entire painting, but rather the bottom left quarter where Noctis and his favorite green crayon had made its way over the Eos-famous painting of Bahamut from the 4th Century Shield Queen's reign.

"It's your eyes!" Noctis protested with a slight pout when Ignis pulled away his green crayon and stared down at the two stick-figures with dawning horror. Noctis didn't know how expensive the painting was (and neither did Ignis, if he were honest) but Ignis had the foresight to know that there was a reason _why_ the red velvet rope barriers were there. 

And Ignis knew that if King Regis didn't have anything to say, the curator to the Citadel's paintings, Count Prisen, certainly would.

"Oh, gods, " Ignis groaned as he pressed both hands to his glasses, smudging the green across his lenses.

"I... I'm sorry." 

"It's... It's alright, Noct. We can fix it."

That night Ignis found himself crawling out of bed and through the quiet Citadel. Noctis followed behind with his light-up chocobo slippers pattering against the black marble. There were no lights in the room but Ignis made due with Noctis putting the slippers on his hands, lightly tap-tap-tapping against the wall until Ignis was able to cover up the picture of the prince and his green-eyed advisor.

If anyone noticed that the background was a little smudged around the edges... Well, Ignis never heard about it.


	9. Jam

No one knew it, but there was one way that Ignis could make Noctis eat his fruits and vegetables. Not even Noctis had the faintest idea what betrayal his chamberlain concocted under his very nose.

Donuts.

Perfectly fried, plump, oozing donuts filled to the brim with sweet jam. It was something that had taken time to get Noctis to try, but once he started he couldn’t stop. It had to be the perfect consistency, though. Not too firm and not too gooey. It took nearly three weeks of Noctis wrinkling his nose and pushing the plate away to get it just right.

But Ignis was willing to bide his time, to work until he had mastered the perfect donut. When he presented the fruits of his labor to Noctis, the prince only gave it a good once-over before accepting the plate and shoved almost the entire first donut into his mouth. He then returned to his SpaceBox game, all the while chewing thoughtfully.

Yes, Ignis was sure that if Noctis knew that he mixed in half carrots and half raspberries, Noctis would have…

Would have…

Well, Ignis surmised as he pushed up his glasses, watching as his eleven year old best friend reached for another donut before he even finished swallowing the last, it was worth it.

“They’re good.”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Ignis replied, but Noctis’s response was a toothy red smile.

Noctis took a bite of his new donut and then leaned up to shove the remains into Ignis’s mouth.

“Play with me?”

Ignis chewed one the donut as he nodded his head, accepting the powdery game controller from Noctis’s hands.

“Certainly.”


	10. Pray

When Ignis was 6 years old, he prayed to the Goddess Shiva for a friend.

He didn't have to be perfect. He could hate his vegetables and even leave his room messy. Ignis didn't even care if his friend was shy, because Ignis was shy, too. 

He was lonely and though his parents loved him, they were always far too busy to spend their days with him. He needed to be a big boy, but big boys needed friends, too.

So, every night he prayed to Shiva, for she was the Goddess of Tenebrae and his mother always told him that she granted the wishes of children she loved.

She never answered, but Ignis continued to pray. Night after night, prayer after prayer.

"He doesn't even have to like carrots!" Ignis pleaded as he wrung his hands. 

After they passed on into the Beyond, he was entrusted to his uncle's care.

 That was when he met Noctis. 

 Noctis, who hid his carrots under his chair and left his underwear in a pile on the ground. Noctis, who stared at his shoes the entire first meeting. Noctis, who finally looked up and repeated words that Ignis would never forget. 

"Bwue Wady... Ignis my fwiend?" Noctis asked as he reached out to grab Ignis's hand. He looked above Ignis into the empty air.

Ignis could never be sure, but the air around them seemed so much colder than it ought to have been. The marble frosted under his feet.

And Ignis knew, as he took Noctis's palm in his, that yes— "My friend."


	11. Closets and Daemons

“Please, Iggy…. I’m scared. I can hear it in there.”

Noctis’s voice was nothing but a whisper, and Ignis could hear the hitch in his breath. He was shaking, and Ignis knew that if he looked into his friend’s face, there would be tears already filling his eyes.

And Ignis, for everything he was, would not stand for watching his friend cry. Even if it was  for a silly reason.

Ignis could have hummed and hawed, told Noctis that there was no way there were daemons whispering in his closet, hidden under his dirty underwear, mismatched socks, and toys. He could have reminded Noctis that the Crystal kept the daemons away, and that there wasn’t a safer place in the world for him to be.

But Ignis didn’t do that. Instead he tucked Noctis back into bed and sat in front of the closet door, pulling the wooden sword into his lap.

“I’ll keep them away.”

“But Iggy, you’re on the floor! It’ll get you, too!”

Ignis tried to raise his eyebrow the way Cor the Immortal did, but he was pretty sure he only managed to look surprised.

“I’ve been taking lessons. I’ll be fine. I’ll fight it if I have to.”

But Noctis wouldn’t have it, instead climbing off his own bed and onto the floor, pulling his blanket with him.

“You said you didn’t want the monster to get you.”

“But you said you can fight it,” Noctis reminded him. “And… It’s cold. I’ll stay.”

“Then… I’ll protect you, Noct.”

Noctis tried to blink the sleepiness from his eyes, but they were far too heavy.

“You promise?”

“Yes. Always.”

They fell asleep like that: sitting up against the door, wrapped in the comforting embrace of their blankets, Ignis clutching his sword as Noctis clutched him tight.

No daemons dared wake the prince and his partner from their slumber.


	12. Halloween

The first time Noctis was allowed to go trick or treating, it wasn't because of the King. It wasn't his nanny, though she had certainly been a willing chaperone when asked. It wasn't Clarus, nor Drautos, and definitely not Cor. It wasn't the tutors, the doctors, nor the maids.

No.

The first time Noctis went trick or treating...

That was Ignis's doing.

It had taken a few days to muster the courage, but when he knocked on the king's door with the strength only an advisor of the future king could have, King Regis was quick to answer.

"Ignis. Is there something I can do to help you?"

Ignis took a breath in, trying to stop his hands from shaking. This was the king, yes. He was supposed to be referred to as "your Majesty" and a bow. Ignis had been through the training of any noble lord worth his salt, and had excelled in them all. Dancing was still one that was giving him trouble, but he was sure he would be able to do it with the same grace and finesse that King Regis could. Maybe one day he would be able to use and twist his words the same way the king could, but today...

Today King Regis was not just the King, but also Noctis's daddy.

"Your Majesty. I—I want to take Noct trick or treating."

Regis blinked for a moment and then frowned, the new lines marking his face like folds in his papers. "Ignis, I am sure Noct asked you to do this—"

"He didn't."

"—but it is just too dangerous to leave the Citadel. You want to keep Noct safe, right?" Regis waited for Ignis to nod. "I wish that he could have a childhood like other children, but it is far too dangerous for him. Our priority is to keep him safe."

Ignis knew that he would have done anything to keep Noct safe, but...

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. But... If he's sad, isn't that dangerous?"

Ignis wished he was better with words. He was top of his class, a master of the language, but still he felt like a baby with his thumb in his mouth, fighting for even the simplest of expressions. He wanted to tell King Regis about how Noctis had come to him, sniffling, when he was told that he couldn't go out with the other children. He wanted to explain how Noctis asked Ignis why he was so different and why he would never be happy. He wanted to explain to King Regis that seeing Noctis hurt was worse than anything else he had ever experienced.

"I don't want him to be so sad. Please. Just for a little while."

He knew he was asking for too much, that the King was a busy man and no doubt would tell him to leave so he could handle more urgent matters. For Ignis, though, this was urgent. This was the most urgent thing.

"Ignis If I say yes, will you follow my strict rules?"

Ignis nodded his head feverishly before remembering to answer with his voice. "Yes, your Majesty! Anything."

And that was how Prince Noctis, heir to the line of Lucis, found himself in an oversized moogle costume with pillowcase excitedly clutched in one chubby hand. His face was hidden, just like Ignis's was with his ton berry costume, but Ignis could imagine the smile.

"Iggy! This is the coolest! Thank you!" Noctis grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "You're the best."

The door to the house slowly opened, and Noctis held his pillowcase high in the air. The other hand didn't let go of Ignis's hand.

"Trick or treat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	13. Comets

"Iggy! Iggy!"

Ignis opens his eyes, sight blurry from the sleep dust, to Noctis's excited face above him.

"Whuu—" Ignis knows it isn't proper language and that his tutors would smack his knuckles with the back of their rulers if they could hear him, but it's too early in the morning and Noctis is jumping on his bed.

"C'mon! C'mon! You _gotta_ see this—"

Noctis doesn't even let Ignis put on a pair of shoes. The moment Ignis is out of bed they're already traversing the halls, the silent and staring portraits making Ignis's skin crawl.

"Daddy said it was special thing. He said lovers go see it together." Noctis's cheeks are flushed. "We gotta hurry!"

"What's a lover?" The word feels strange on Ignis's tongue, like something adults know and children can only guess—kind of like the drinks in the large mugs that Ignis knows taste like rotting fruit.

Noctis shrugs as they quickly turn into the elevator bank. Noctis hits the ground floor button with an increasing urgency, tapping until the doors dings open. "He said it's someone special, a person you want to be with forever." Noctis tightens their hands as they wait for the elevator to arrive at its destination. "So... you and me?"

"I... I would guess so," Ignis replies, and even though his eyesight is a little less than perfect he can see every growing baby tooth and eyelash on Noctis's face.

"I guess you're my lover. And lovers get to do this."

"What's this?"

The door dings open again and Ignis knows that they're not gunna stop until they get when Noctis wants to be.

Where he wants to be, incidentally, is the little garden King Regis loves,on the bench where Ignis sometimes watches Noctis and the King take their lunches. There is no king now and only Noctis's sweat-slicked hands for comfort.

Ignis doesn't like running in the wet grass, his feet curling in the mulch, but he does so anyway because Noctis looks so happy under the canopy of stars.

"Look—look!"

"It's... beautiful."

Noctis is staring up at the sky, one hand pointing to something that is bright enough for Ignis to know is beautiful, but that's not what catches his eye. The colors of the night sky play across Noctis's cheeks, and Ignis finds it easier to stare at Noctis in wonder.

He's happy. Really, truly, _happy_.

"It's the Lovers Comet, Iggy!"

"You mean our comet."

Noctis scrunches his nose for a second before smiling and pulling Ignis's sight to the sky. He raises their joined hands to follow the blue and pink rays of light.

"Yeah! Our comet!"


	14. Cheesecake

Noctis loves cheesecake like some people love breathing.

It's one of the first things that Ignis realizes when he moves into the Citadel—if Noctis has a bad day, or if he's sad because his mother is ill, or even if it's a special day where the sky is as clear as a millpond and just as beautiful. It doesn't matter what time, what meal, what amount of work he's completed.

There's always cheesecake.

Ignis knows this, knows how Noctis prays to his cheesecake like it were god and it would grant him the serenity of the past, present, and future in its milky depths.

Maybe that's why Ignis is both surprised and unsurprised when Noctis shows up at his door after the first bout of flu of the season. He fully expects he'll feel better soon enough and that Noctis has to be having a great time trying to copy his father word for word as he no doubt trails after his father's cloak. 

Ignis knows how important the King is to Noctis, and about all of the things that would come in the future. Even if he doesn't know the facts, that much Ignis can recognize.

Maybe that's why he's always given sweets and cheesecakes. Maybe the cooks know something that Ignis doesn't. Maybe they know something that even Noctis doesn't.

But still, Noctis loves cheesecake, and more than that—Noctis knows Ignis does, too.

"Iggy. Pwease fweel betta?" Noctis asks as he slowly, carefully, slides the cheesecake slice onto the bed. Ignis can see the fork tine imprints on the top of the cheesecake where Noctis had taken the first bite, but then he must have thought about Ignis.

"For me?"

Noctis nods his head, dark hair flopping against his neck. "It's yummy!"

Ignis takes the fork from the side of the plate and with trembling fingers, he slides it into the cheesecake. Noctis's eyes are wide like saucers as he stares, and for a time Ignis wonders if it's really okay to eat the prince's cheesecake. He bites at the bottom of his lip until Noctis gives him a little nod.

It's heaven in his mouth, and it's the first thing other than the soup that Ignis has eaten in days. Ignis smiles against the fork as he slowly chews.

A smile breaks out across Noctis's face and he claps his hands together. "Yay!"

When they became older, when times have changed and the world is so much less innocent but still beautiful in its own way, Noctis slips between the sheets in Ignis's bed with a piece of cheesecake, making sure that Ignis gets the first bite. 

Ignis does so, happily.


	15. Fights

For as much as Noctis loves Ignis, and for as much as Ignis loves Noctis, there are some things that not even love can really heal.

"I can't believe you told my dad!"

"I had to tell him, Noct! You tried to warp! You could have gotten hurt. You could have _died_ —"

"Nu-uh! It's just a game. But you had to go and rat me out—"

Ignis nearly bites his tongue as he tries to keep the next words inside, but... "Then you shouldn't have been so _stupid_."

Noctis's shoulders shake and his hands curl at his sides. "I'm stupid? _You're_ stupid! You're a stupid _rat_ —"

The look of cold fury that crosses Noctis's face makes Ignis only strengthen his resolve. He is right. He has to be right, because if not—

"I _hate_ you."

It doesn't matter if he's right. The words sting like lemon juice in paper cuts, and Ignis can feel his mouth opening and closing as he watches tears of fury make their way down Noctis's face. He wants to say something back, to hurt Noctis in the same way he's making Ignis feel, but he can't. No matter how much he wishes it, he just _can't_.

He can tell Noctis expects him to scream back, to launch his own attack, but when Ignis's shoulders haunch and he turns away without a word, it's only then that the tension breaks like the cresting of a wave.

Noctis doesn't apologize to him that day. He doesn't say anything after that, not for some time. The distance between them feels like an ocean, but Ignis knows better than to cross it. Noctis has to learn, he has to understand.

Ignis can't apologize. He can’t. Not this time.

It takes six days for Noctis to finally break the tension between them, holding out his stuffed moogle, Sir Kupo McKupoton, toward Ignis like a shield.

"I won't try to warp into a tree again."

Ignis reached out to the small moogle, letting his fingers scratch at its neck. "Okay. Thank you for telling me, Noct."

Noctis's mouth pursed for a moment before, "Sorry... bout the yelling. Y’know."

Ignis resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself. It still hurt, but...

"Yeah, I know. Apology accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it's been quiet this week. I just launched my first original published book, so things have been nuts. Trust me though, all the baby eggnogs will still be happening. I need these boys like I need air.
> 
> Sorry if I broke your hearts, but the boys are still boys, and they will say mean things to each other...


End file.
